Watching
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: During the bus ride home, Kojuro and Masamune end up getting it on, and someone is watching them.


**A little something I wrote in History yeasterday. I typed it up and it was 2000 works exactly. This pleases me! Anyways its Komasa, with Yukimura being a bit of a voyeur. Don't ask me where this came from, but every pairing as that one kind of trash fic where they do it in a public place, and this is one for the komasa!**

"We're not going to be home until after oneam," Kojuro explained to his dad over the phone. "The bus got stuck in traffic….Can Masamune stay over? Thanks."

"I can stay?" Masamune asked once he saw him hang up.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind."

"Awesome!" Masamune shifted in his seat. He kept his voice low. Most of the other people on the bus had fallen sleep. Their club had spent all day in Tokyo and now they were more than tired.

"It's only 11pm," Masamune scoffed. "Hey Kojuro?"

"Hmm?"

"Everyone is asleep."

"Let's not take pictures of everyone."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"Blow me."

"Wait? What?"

"I'm so horny," Masamune leaned over to talk into Kojuro's ear. "Come on. We can't do it at your place cause your dad is home and…"

"Okay."

"Wait what?" Masamune was surprised. It took a lot of convincing to get Kojuro to do anything like this. Yet, right now he was on his knees, between Masamune's legs. He undid the belt and pants, and took Masamune into his mouth.

"Shit," Masamune cursed under his breath. He hadn't been lying when he said he was horny! He'd been half hard all day and his nerves were on edge. He breathed heavily through his teeth trying not to be loud. He didn't want to wake the others up, but damn! Kojuro was so good at this, and he was so sensitive right now.

A half lidded eye watched as Kojuro went down on him. He was looking right at him as he took him from tip to base, repeatedly. He continued to harden in Kojuro's mouth. He moaned as he felt himself throb against Kojuro's tongue. Kojuro hollowed his cheeks giving more suction, and almost made Masamune cry out.

He lifted his shirt and bunched it under his chin. It was so hot, but he couldn't completely undress. He didn't want to chance someone waking up and catching him naked. It was bad enough that they were doing this to begin with.

Kojuro pulled off of Masamune's now full erection, using his hand to keep pumping him.

"Good?"

"Yeah," Masamune panted. "Keep going."

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he realized that Yukimura was awake, and watching them. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open in the same way.

Masamune smirked, looking back to Kojuro. He cupped the side of his face with his hand, before tangling them in his hair. He was trying to get him to go back down. Kojuro looked up at him, smirking as well. He only licked the pre-cum on the tip.

Masamune groaned, but kept pushing him, until Kojuro did what he desired.

"Oh Shit! Kojuro." He closed his eye. His hands were still tangled in hair as he controlled the pace. His hips rolled with the motion. His cock went further down Kojuro's throat.

"Ngh!" He moaned. "Just like that." Kojuro's tongue stroked Masamune's erection. Nothing beat being in this wet heat! Kojuro's soft moans and the sloppy sounds that came from his thrust were turning him on more.

He looked over to where Yukimura was still watching. The other man turned red, but he didn't turn away. His eyes followed Kojuro's motions as he continued to suck Masamune off. He gulped when he saw him pull off and the way Masamune's erection glistened with saliva.

"I want to be inside you." Kojuro shifted to push Masamune down into the seat so he could lay on top of him.

"Right now?" Masamune was taken aback by this turn of events. He wasn't expecting things to go this far. He figured he would just have to blow Kojuro in return. Maybe Kojuro was turned on all day like him? Being off in a new city was romantic, and exciting, and the whole time they were together he had felt this passion blooming inside of him.

"I brought condoms," Kojuro said. His hand was already working back and moving Masamune's pants out of the way so he could have more room to work.

"That's not the problem here." Masamune found himself blushing. His backend was fully exposed now. Yukimura had a full view of him.

"Masamune," His voice was soft, almost pleading. He pressed his hips down letting him feel how hard he was through his pants.

"You know I'm not good at being quiet when…" He stopped, and moaned when Kojuro rolled his hips against him. "We have to be quick."

Kojuro nodded pulling lube and a condom from his pocket. Slick fingers pressed inside of Masamune, who let out as soft moan when Kojuro penetrated him. He bit his lip whimpering every time they moved around. He jerked upwards to get more.

"Kojuro." He managed to whisper. "Hurry up."

Kojuro nodded undoing his own pants and pushing them down enough to make room to pull himself out. He sighed once he was finally free from his constraints. His erection twitched a few times, now being able to stand at its full glory. He put more lube on himself groaning and thrusting into his own hand a bit.

Up to this point he hadn't been touched there. It made any form of contact more than welcomed. Knowing that Masamune was prepared for him, he slid in. Masamune felt a hand go over his mouth before he could cry out. He looked up, a bit dazed from having Kojuro inside him like this, to see his partner gritting his teeth.

Kojuro removed his hand after a bit when he knew Masamune was going to be quiet.

"Good job." Masamune said holding up, the forgotten condom.

"Sorry," Kojuro blushed at his blunder.

"I can pull out and…"

"It's fine," Masamune draped his arms over Kojuro's shoulders and pulled him closer. "It's better like this. I like being able to feel you." He lightly clenched his anal muscles, giving Kojuro a light squeeze. He gasped, and Kojuro groaned.

Kojuro planted his hands on either side of Masamune's head before lowering himself to rest on his elbows. He heard the groans beneath him as he moved. The arms around him tightened holding him closer.

Yukimura's eyes dilated as he watched them go at it. He had a full view of Masamune's ass. He could see the way those smooth cheeks separated, and the way is anus stretched to accommodate Kojuro's girth. He was speechless at the pink coloring Masamune's skin turned right where he and Kojuro connected.

The slapping sound of their skin meeting after every thrust was faint. Kojuro focused on long deep thrusts. There was less noise that way, and it was just as good. That also meant slowing down the pace. They both melted whenever he entered.

"Kojuro," Masamune whimpered quietly when the other man buried his face in his neck, kissing him there.

It took a bit longer than it should have for them to get close to release. Their hips rolled together. Masamune bucked, becoming eager to have more of Kojuro, and to finish soon. Kojuro had to shift to hold Masamune's hips down and be more in control.

"Shit," Masamune cried out panting. He glanced down at where their bodies met and let out a strangled moan. He couldn't help it! Watching Kojuro's thick cock, stretch him and enter him over and over turned him on more than he was already.

They both rushed to cover his mouth. He had been a bit louder than he should have. They paused for a moment listening to see if anyone was moving around or was asking what the noise was. Everyone remained quiet. Masamune was grinning up at Kojuro through both their hands. They laughed, still trying to be quiet.

"Nice." Kojuro said.

"Sorry." Masamune was still giggling.

"Shhh!" Kojuro chuckled a bit.

"I'm trying," he got out his last few chortles. "Okay, okay, I'm good now."

Kojuro let out a groan. Every time Masamune laughed, he tightened up. It felt so good to have those velvet walls of heat stroking him.

"It's exciting though. Isn't it?" Masamune said. "Anyone could wake up and see us. Or people could be awake right now and pretending not to notice. Or maybe they're watching us."

"You get off on that?"

"It's exciting!" Masamune said again.

Yukimura had to agree. He couldn't peel his eyes away as he watched them. He could hear Masamune's small whimpers and moans, and the noises Kojuro was making. He knew he should look away, but Masamune was well aware that he was a wake, and continued regardless. Was he trying to tell him something, or was it like Kojuro said. Masamune got off on the attention.

Either way, this was amazing to watch. They were all wrapped up in each other. They were kissing deeply. He could tell from the noises that were steadily growing louder, that they were close. Kojuro also couldn't help himself. He was speeding up, and Masamune was bucking his hips to meet him.

"I'm gonna cum," Masamune's voice was faint, as he tried to hold back.

Again, Yukimura could see everything. He saw how all of Masamune's muscles in this thighs and buttock tightened up. His ass did the same.

"Coming, ah, ngh!" Masamune arched, his hips frantically snapping to meet Kojuro. "Yes! Coming!" Kojuro covered Masmaune's mouth with his. He kissed him deeply, swallowing all his moans and whimpers.

Masamune felt his orgasm wash over him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and his toes curled. Cum sprayed from the sensitive slit of his cock. He clenched and unclenched. His muscles spasm, quickly getting Kojuro off. The older man had to fight back the sounds he wanted to make as he came inside of Masamune.

"Oh!" One last sound spilled from those lips as Masamune felt himself being filled. Kojuro eventually pulled out trying to grab tissue from his bag so he could take care of the mess. It was hard to do, because he was a little shaky from exerting so much energy.

Yukimura watched Masamune clench as he tried to hold everything in while Kojuro tried to find something to clean up with. He finally loosened up, and cum dripped out from his ass. It was memorizing. He couldn't look away.

"I think that's all of it." Masamune said. They shifted to fix themselves and put their clothes back on the right way. "I can't believe you went for that!"

Kojuro shrugged, pulling his lover close so he was leaning on him. Masamune didn't complain when he felt arms wrap around his waist. The post orgasmic haze was starting to hit him. He yawned.

"You gonna do me again when we get back to your place?"

"I thought you didn't want to do it because my dad is home?"

"When has that ever stopped us? I just wanted you now, and I couldn't wait."

"You were willing to take that big of a risk."

"No one woke up. So it's fine. Besides, you were the one who jumped at the offer."

"Fair enough."

"We still got an hour and a half drive," Masamune sighed.

"Go to sleep," Kojuro yawned.

Yukimura closed his eyes at this point. Kojuro was facing him, and he didn't want him to know that he had saw. His only problem, was that he was hard now. Masamune had put on quiet the show. He was so aroused that it hurt!

He didn't want to have to use the bathroom on the bus to get off! It smelled in there. If anything, it would kill his boner. But he couldn't wait for them to get home! How was he supposed to last a full hour and thirty minutes like this? He wasn't bold enough to do what those two have just done. He feared getting caught! How embarrassing would that be? Get caught jacking off on the bus, after getting horny watching your best friend have sex with his boyfriend?

Even with these thoughts, he found his hands drifting downwards.


End file.
